


Three Simple Words:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was glad that he had Steve in his life, Danny has another surprise for him, What happens?, Stay Tuned!!!!*





	Three Simple Words:

*Summary: Danny was glad that he had Steve in his life, Danny has another surprise for him, What happens?, Stay Tuned!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day in Honolulu, Hawaii. Commander Steve McGarrett was enjoying his life with his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, He knew that it is hard for the blond to express himself in the relationship.

 

He made sure that Danny was happy, & he always put his needs first. The Loudmouth Detective does the same thing, & they are both happy, & content. Danny just wants the reassurance, & he hopes that his lover can give it to them.

 

“Steve, I got three simple words for you, I love you, & I always will, I have something to confess to you, I was afraid that you would find something or someone better”, He avoided looking at the hunky brunette in the eyes, as he said this.

 

“I love you too, Danno, You are it for me, I will continue to make you so happy”, Steve said with a smile, & they kissed. They spent the rest of their time together, & being happy.

 

The End.


End file.
